Adventures on da Colony
by Saint Gregory
Summary: This is about Heero, Duo and Star(OC) in school hiding from the government and geting more and more tied into conspiracy. Non-yaoi


Bored to Death

AN: Heero, Duo and a friend are out at school. It is my attempted at making out what they would be like out at school. Oh yeah I'm no good at fashion so pretend they are wearing something else if you don't like what they are wearing. This is also non-yoai it will lead up to some romance and what not. Oh yeah Heero got a buzz cut so Relena can't find him. Duo also has parted with his hair. Now he no longer looks like a girl. He looks like a crazy fool. His hair is 5 inches away from his scalp and pointing everywhere.

Day 1

Beepbeepbeep. That was all you heard the Beepbeepbeep of the worlds deadliest enemy. 

_The Alarm Clock_

Beepbeepbeep it went going on and on doing it's evil propose of waking up unsuspecting people into their hated unwanted daily morning routines.

It will bring the end to us all and everything for we wake up mad and angry at the alarm clock. Then we will set about our normal days angry and in a homicidal mode. 

This theory is proven it will bring the end of everything as we know it. I will ask you all to rise up with me to destroy all alarm clocks. Our slogan will be-

            "That is enough Mr. Clark" the teacher interrupted. This was just a normal day in English class. It was the weekly theory day. That means it was Friday and everyone was counting away the hours in their head. Star on the other hand was in seconds. _24600 till the end of school_. IF school began at 9:15 (he don't include homeroom and lockers) that meant it was exactly 9:25. 

            "_Hey_ but I didn't get to the part where we make an EMP pulse that will destroy anything electronic. Of course that means people will have to buy special covers from me to protect his/her own stuff. Of course they won't work I can't afford real one but I will make a real good profit." That was also another trait of Star. 

Schemes to get money. 

            "Mr. Clark sit down," Mr. Workman's voice was a natural monotone but this somehow sounded repetitive. "You have the hundred now sit down" 

            "Mr. Yuy it is your turn" Mr. Workman was a big old guy with a bald head with an enthusiasm about old lengthy books. 

At this Star, who was a short brown skinned kid with short hair and a scar under his fight eye, sat down and shoved his papers into his binder. Then took out more papers and started to scribble madly at it. 

_Probably another way to get money _Heero though as he stood up and got his paper from his clean crisp binder. It was a light red binder and was thin and see-through. He was wearing shorts red of course and a red tank top and white dress shirt unbuttoned with the rising sun on the back( you know the Japanese flag). He had a red thing going. It was like a freakin 90o inside the colony classroom. 

_When are they going to fix the stupid temperature control thing? I could roast a pig in here. Ummmmmmmmm pig. _Though Duo angrily yet hungrily.

            "The Bored Theory" Heero began in his usual monotone voice a couple of months of peace was not enough for him to change into a normal person. [AN: it is May 6, 197 or 8 I'm not sure but it is only a couple of months after Endless Waltz].

            "It is a proven fact that Boredom has led to serious injury and death. Over 2 million people a year die of boredom. That is why the Darwin awards were made. To win this prestigious award you must 1 die and 2 die in a way that shows the smarts of a dense retarded cat. It is given out to honor the fact that your genes will not be spread along thus sending the human race down to the I.Q of a 'high' lab rat.-"

            "Good enough Mr. Yuy. Mr. Maxwell do you have you theory today" 

With this statement Heero sat down as Duo bounced up and spinned around slowly reveling his theory he had done. 

            "I did it!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs in a sing song voice. Everyone in the room heard it. The two people sitting next him, Heero and Greg, were completely deaf in both ears for a while.

            "Yes Mr. Maxwell you have your project and I am overjoyed too. Now go ahead and read it" Mr. Workman said calmly like he himself was not a bit deaf from Duo's latest outburst.

Duo then took in a deep breath. Read to say his whole entire theory in one whole fast pace minute. When the door opened to Ms. Paxwell. 

Who then strode over to Mr. Workman to whisper into his ear. What ever the new was it made him happy. The boys in the back who had a whole row to them three selves began to worry them. 

There were only two reasons Mr. Workman would be happy. 1 He was reading a good book and getting more money. He was paid by the student and the students grades. He sure didn't look like he was reading when he stood up to address the 13 student class. They were the best and the brightest in the whole entire school.

Yes Duo got in there. He is also smart. He can pilot a Gundam you got to give him credit. Though they only knew that they were living in one of the school (they are in high school) dorms. They had paid in cash. No one asked questions. They were paid more than enough for 10 years of everything. Now back to the day.

Mr. Workman stood up happily and walked to the front of the classroom. He was sitting at his desk in the back. 

            "Students I am glad to say that we have new students for the rest of the last semester" His voice was still in that monotone but everyone knew he was bursting with joy. 

            "They are Bree and Sealy. " With this the two students came in from outside the door. One was short with silver hair. You know the type. The people you dye their hair. Well it didn't look like this was some dye job it was real. She wore a Silver tank top and silver (I forgot what they were called I'm not an expert at girl's cloths) capris. Everything was silver even her make up stuff. (I told you I'm not good at this). OH yeah don't forget the silver-blue eyes that had to be contacts.

She the walked up to the front of the classroom. [Ok right now I will give a layout of the classroom since you is now confused] The door is on the right in the back near Mr. Workman's desk. The desks are in rows there were 3 rows each split in the middle by the isle where the projector is. So there actually 6 rows with 5 seats per a row which means there are 30 desks. Duo, Heero, and Star sit in the back row with an empty seat next Duo and Star. Duo is closest to the isle so that means they are sitting on the right side. There were computers and a Plasma TV on the wall. Ok do you get it now? I will go into detail about the desks when we get there.

"Hi" she said simply while waving her hand shyly "My name's Sealy Chezch." 

The other girl then came up the isle. She was a little bit taller than most girls. She had Black hair and dark blue eyes that could be called black if you didn't look closely. She had on a black bandana with some weird sign on the front of it. She wore a black tank top and high black shorts. Strangely she had no make up and it made her face harder to remember. She was definitely not innocent.

            "My name is Bree Chezch" Her voice was the opposite of Sealy's nice high voice it was surly like she had drank acid at a young age. She looked like she was angry at the world. While, you guessed it, Sealy had not a care in the world.

Most of the class was wondering why they had new students in this honor class so late in the year. Heero sensed that there was something more than what appeared. Duo just though of Hilde and food. Star himself hadn't yet realized that there were now students in the classroom. He was to busy working on his latest conspiracy theory. 

While some of the guys were just staring at them and frothing in at the mouth.

            "Now Ladies will you please tell us about your selves so we can go back to what we were doing" spoke Mr. Workman as briskly as he could in his monotone. He really didn't like being pulled from his desk. He loved to stare at the screen for hours and hours. 

When they didn't speak Mr. Workman got impatient and decided to ask a question. "Are you two twins?" 

            "Yes we are twins" This time it was Sealy's who answered. "We ay not look it but we are twins. I'm 2 minutes older."

            "So what I'm the SMARTER one" This looked felt and seemed like this had been go through before. It still seemed Bree was the one who was still mad at this as if it were fresh of the press.

Mr. Workman saw this and decided it was going no where. "Ladies you will get your _books _tomorrow" He handed them a supply list. "Mr. Clark Please raise your hand up" 

He waited for Star to respond. He didn't. Star just sat there obivioious to everyone and everything around him. He was still scribbling and on his 4th page. [Ok now seems like a good time to go in and talk about the desks. They are black and about 3 feet wide and 4 feet long. There is a screen that is about as big as you want it. It is a projection screen. It also of course has a projected keyboard. You put your "_books_" in a small compartment in the desk. The books are really just small DVDS that you put into a slot in the desk. This is an expensive private high school. There are still books and stuff. Oh yeah did I mention that only you can see the screen cause you have to put your own Mini DVDs in there with your encoding and DNA stuff.] 

            "Mr. Clark Please respond and raise you hand." Mr. Workman said patiently because this was Friday and Star always spaced out all the time. 

            "Please excuse what happens next ladies" Mr. Workman said as he lowered his head.

            "Come on Mr. W can I wake him up this time" Duo was jumping up and down with the prospect of getting Star's attention.

            "Yes you can Mr. Maxwell" Mr. Workman almost sounding ticked off. "My name is Mr. Workman Mr. Maxwell"

Duo ignored this and got in his thinking position. This of course involved stroking his chin and staring up. Heero just ignored Duo and continued to work on a new program. 

After about 4 more seconds Duo went and yelled "Ah-ha". This didn't startle anyone because the boys were still drooling and the girls/guys with girlfriends we starting homework from yesterday that is due today. The girls where just standing there wondering why they just couldn't sit down in the only empty seats. No that the only one with an empty seat next to him was in the back.

            "Yo Star" He spoke with a convincible voice and face. You know the innocent one. "There is an angry mob of bleary eyed people who were probably awakened by the evil alarm clock." 

At this Star discontinued his scribbling and jumped up with his right fist up and began to shout.

            "I told you all. We must act now and set up the EMP pulse before it destroys us all." He lowered his voice and in a business like manner spoke. "The protective covers will go at $10 per a square foot."

            He looked around waiting for the orders to come in. He looked to the front of the room and realized that they were new students in the classroom. _Humm we got new students. As bad as is it is to hope this, hopefully they are suckers. _"Hello there and who might you two be"

            "Ahh Mr. Clark Thank you for raising your hand" Mr. Workman said to Star. Who still had his arm up into the air. He now looked at it and went ohhhhhhh.

            "Mr. Maxwell you will get an A on your Theory project" He said to Duo without looking up from his book he had somehow gotten during the few seconds Star was ranting.

            "Now ladies, Sealy you will sit next to Star and you Bree will sit next to Mr. Maxwell" He did this obviously to keep the two from bashing.

Sealy went over to sit next to Star who went back to writing his theory without a complaint thinking _What about alarm clocks and the PME pulse thingy. _

Bree on the other hand was wondering why she had to sit next to an idiot like Duo. 

Heero was just thinking about _something about them is not right. The silver hair girl doesn't look bright enough to be in an honors class. Well Duo doesn't look that bright either just insane. Something doesn't even smell right. Dug money I think or maybe even firearm money. Star will know._

            "For the rest of class read or work on homework from another class." Spoke Mr. Workman as he walked back to his desk with a book in hand. [Like I said not everything is on the computer at this school].

            "Hey why aren't you just typing on your keyboard so no one can see what you are writing" whispered Sealy as she leaned over to speak with Star.

Star looked up with his light green tinted glasses almost coming off. "Who ya talkin' to?"

            "You of course is there anyone else sitting where you are now?" Sealy with ditz-like confusion.

Star though for a moment before answering while looking up. _She's realy good actor. I would have believed her if she didn't observe that I wasn't writing on my keyboard. I might as well play along._

            "I don't trust the system the might hack into me files" He spoke evenly and monotone-like. "I only type on my personal computers yo"

            "Huh ohhh ok can I read it then" Sealy said this to reflect what Star said and what Star though was to throw him off.

            "What the heck you can **try** to read it" Star stressed try because his handwriting was more than a scribble. He hand his papers to Sealy who handled them carefully. 

Sealy then went through them reading the pages slowly and carefully sometimes reading a "**line**" twice or more. Star during this times was just sitting there twilling his fingers. He looked away from Sealy to see what Duo was doing.

            "Hey stop hitting me" Duo was whining 

            "Well I will stop when you shut up you damn idiot" Bree was not very tolerant as he could see.

Star looked back only to nearly hit Sealy's face with his. _She's good I didn't even hear her move. She's dangerous._

           "I finished reading it." She was smiling. _Ok this is getin on me nerves yo. She must love keepin me confused like this. _"I think you are right the teachers must be gingerbread men. All this is very convincing." 

Star was truly surprised. He may be a bit off set at times but he was still human. Well he was sort of human.

"Ya think so yo" Star's glasses were falling of with joy of finally finding someone who could understand his writing. Dangerous or not he was going to protect her cause out of millions of people she could understand his hand writing and interpret what he was saying.

She went back to her original state of sitting up there straight.

            "Yes is do. The teachers all must be something other than human can the can put up with people like you and me." She turned her head to him with that same smile that never seemed to go away. "Mr. Walkman does look like he has a skin on and we never do see the teachers anywhere other than school."

            "Uhhh it's Mr. Workman not Walkman" Corrected Star.

            "You're so sweet Thank you" cheerily replied Sealy.

_Forget this even if she is dangerous I get along with her. _With this they went deep into discussion about how the Teachers could be gingerbread men who lived in gingerbread houses. 

Heero sadly shock his head as he watched Sealy and Star talk. _This could complicate things. I must find out who they are. _With this Heero typed at 200 wpm to hack into school files. They info was displayed in binary code. He could only hack into the system without any notice if it came out in binary. 

The 0s and 1s flashed on the screen. They were going so fast that even if you could read binary and see the projected screen you would go blind before you understood it. 

Though Heero's mind registered it. 

_Family deceased. It says they lived on L7 colony for 15 years till the came to L9 and took a entrance test. They passed with flying colors and where sent to L10 colony to take yet another test and pass. They were enrolled __May 4 197__.  _

_They passed with both an above average score. Their I.Q. s are considered off the chart. Consulting Star and Duo is recommended._

Heero leaned back in his chair giving the signal to skip the rest of school and head over to their dorm on the west side of the High School grounds. 

He waited for Star and Duo to give back their signal that they understood. 

*cough* _Duo knows_. *crack* followed by a series of cracks. They were Stars signal. He was cracking his neck. 

"ewwww" went Sealy

_Apparently She was disgusted by the sound and look of it_ thought Heero as he looked  to where Sealy was sitting. Heero then shut down the computer/ desk and took a nap quickly dreaming of Relena. His signal that he had received their signals.

The Bell rang. Heero, Duo, and Star gathered their stuff and headed to 2nd bell. Sealy strode along Star chatting away aimlessly. Star seemed to be liking this. Duo ran to the bathroom complaining about stomach cramps.  

/O\

An: Yo people I wanted to go further but I hit around 3,000 words and decided I was done with the first chapter. Please review. IF I get 2 reviews done by 2 different people I will put up chapter 2. See ya later.


End file.
